Maxwell Finn
Captain Maxwell Finn is a fearless veteran Trencher of countless engagements. His scar-riddled skin serves as a reminder that the best officers lead from the front. Maxwell charges forward and dodges bullets to seize key strategic positions ahead of his troops, and his inspired soldiers push themselves to emulate his example.Forces of Warmachine: Cygnar MK2 History Maxwell Finn was once young, growing up in the military town of Point Bourne. He joined the Trenchers as soon as he was able and quickly demonstrated the stamina and strength for which he would become famous. Private Finn was a natural soldier who chewed through every challenge his instructors threw his way and continually rose from the mud to ask for more. There was never any doubt Finn would be a lifer, and he earned the rank of sergeant in record time. He was a man who could lead others in battle and see them through to safety. As a sergeant he was assigned to Northguard and attached to the prestigious 95th Trencher Company known as the “Northguard Gravediggers,” where he served for nearly a decade and rose to the rank of master sergeant. He further distinguished himself fighting with the 95th in key engagements after Khador’s invasion of Llael. Maxwell remembers each friend lost in those conflicts and is able to recount battle stories about every one of them. One particularly notable incident occurred during the withdrawal from Llael, when several young soldiers got separated from the main column after a miscommunication. Master Sergeant Finn personally went to find them and found the squad taking sniper fire from a pair of Widowmakers. With half the unit shot down and the others under cover, Finn took matters into his own hands. Not wanting to reveal his position with gunfire, he detached his trencher knife from his rifle and stalked the Widowmakers one after the other. He took a bullet in his shoulder before bringing down the second sniper, and then he led the survivors the five miles back to their column. He bled the entire way, but he would not allow his wounds to be treated until his men were safe. This event sealed the larger-than life status of Maxwell Finn and is often described to young trenchers in training. The fighting at Northguard further cemented Finn’s reputation among the Trenchers as “the toughest bastard alive.” Most of his men were killed in the battle, and he was knocked unconscious and listed among the missing. When he regained consciousness and realized that the front had moved south, putting him behind enemy lines, he wasted no time in finding the other survivors. The story of how he and that ragged group of Trenchers rejoined the Cygnaran Army at Point Bourne quickly became the stuff of legend. The brashness and cocksure attitude of his youth never left Captain Finn as he fought on the front lines against Khador. In one battle Finn tore loose an old fixed-emplacement minislugger— a precursor of the chain gun too cumbersome to be wielded by most—and charged forward, spraying the enemy with bullets. No one has had the guts to tell him to put it back, and now that slugger and his trusty trench knife are his weapons of choice. Under his command the 95th has become the go-to company to hold any flank, shore up beleaguered forces, or stall the enemy until reinforcements arrive. Where Finn fights, the Trenchers follow: to hell or to glory, whichever comes first. References Category:Warmachine Category:Cygnar Category:Humans